Shadow Fairy
by Fairy Tail's biggest fan
Summary: Rogue and Sting of Sabertooth decided to leave their old guild and join Fairy Tail.On the way there they met Lucy Heartfilia.Will their life change or will it become worse? Rated T for cursing in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Fairy**

**chapter 1**

* * *

Fairy Tail after 7 years became the weakest guild in ,there was a game in held in Fiore that will make them number already talked about joining the their master's decision,they joined the games.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE GONNA BE NUMBER ONE AGAIN!" Natsu's yell was heard throughout the town.

"Stop shouting flame-brain." Gray teased.

"SHUT UP PERVERTED FREAK!"

"NO BRAINED DRAGON"

"ICE EATING STRIPPER!"

Then they started fighting before anyone can make a move Erza stopped them.*Death glare*

"WE'RE 'RE SORRY!" They said in Unison.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

"Let's win for the money!-I mean for the top!" Makarov said

"He said money right?" They murmured.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT IT BRATS!"

They saw two dragon slayers named Sting and Rogue,they fought lots of guilds.  
But they were not mad in losing,they were mad because some of them cheated(and by them I mean Raven Tail)

~After the games~  
Fairy Tail won! The weakest guild in Fiore won the games! Sabertooth still can't admit they had a little meeting...

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST TO THOSE PUNY FAIRIES!" Gemma,the guild master of Sabertooth,scolded those who lost in the games.

"We're sorry will remove our guild mark." Rogue said but Sting said something different.

"You can't make me Leave! I'm your strongest member!"

"STOP IT STING! IT'S NO USE!" Rogue yelled at his friend.

"YOU'RE WEAK ROGUE! WEAK! I will make myself worthy in recieving the mark once again." Sting yelled.

"Fine." Rogue said then door.

~Meanwhile in Fairy Tail~  
"WE WON! WE WON!" The whole guild for other guilds to hear.

"But we were weak before because of me." Lucy said.

"Don't say that Luce,You were great! Flare was the reason you lost." Natsu comforted his friend.

"Thanks Everybody laughed at us because my magic didn't activate. " Lucy was ashamed.

"Now,now Lucy,it was Raven Tail that cancelled your magic." Makarov said.

"Don't worry about me guys.I just want to If I rest maybe I'll forget about it." Lucy said

"Be careful now my Lucy." Makarov waved goodbye.

~Meanwhile in Sabertooth~  
"There.I removed my mark.I'm gonna leave now Sting." Rogue said

"Alright,alright.I'm gonna remove mine can't be called the Dragon slayer Duo if we're not together." Sting said

"Do what you wanna do.I'm gonna leave know where to meet right?" Rogue smiled.

"Of course I do.I'm Sting Eucliffe for crying out loud."

Rogue was the first one to leave the was about to go to their meeting that meeting place is...

Fairy Tail.

On his way he saw a blonde girl walking alone at night.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail right?" Rogue asked Lucy.

" You're Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth right?" Lucy said.

"Only Rogue Cheney.I'm not a Sabertooth member anymore." Rogue said.

"You were removed just like Yukino? or you really left the guild?" Lucy asked.

"I left the guild." Rogue said.

"Where's Sting? And where's your cat?" Lucy asked.

"Fro has a name you know..." Frosch said

"Hi Fro."

"Hello."

"Where are you going Rogue?" Lucy asked

"Why do you wanna know?" Rogue asked

"Because I care..." Lucy said

*sigh*"To your guild,I said it." Rogue gave up

"Do you even know where it is?" Lucy asked

"Can you show me the way there?" Rogue asked

"Sure." Lucy smiled

.

To be continued...

* * *

**I promise to make it longer next time.I'm still having some problems...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Think this was kinda fast?I'm starting to get the hang of this...That's the reason:3**

**Shadow Fairy**

**chapter 2  
**

* * *

Hand in hand,Lucy and Rogue was walking but bad luck struck them when Natsu saw them...

"Oi Lucy,what are you doing hand in hand walking with Rogue..." Natsu said although Lucy senses a bit of jealousy...

"She lllllllllliiiikes him..." Happy was teasing Lucy because she was holding hands with Rogue.

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID,CRAZY AND MENTALLY MESSED UP CAT!" Lucy said and when she finally caught Happy she gave her death glare and threw him away.

"Nice throw there." Rogue was praising her

"T-Thanks." Lucy said.

~Sting however...~  
Sting was already getting can't believe that he,the Great Sting Eucliffe,was getting lost.

"Hello from a mission I see..." The people never payed attention to his arm that had no sign but payed attention to his condition.

"Uh... could say that-I mean,HECK YES!" Sting said

"But where's your partner? Rogue?" They were wondering where the quiet one is.

"He went on a mission solo." Sting said

"Careful Sting." They said.

"But mister,where's your guild mark?" A curious kid asked

They also wondered where it is...

"Yeah...Where is it?" They all asked.

Sting was out of lies so he just ran away...

~Meanwhile at Fairy Tail's door~  
It was already 9:00 Sting was still missing.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THAT DRAGONSLAYER! IT'S ALREADY 9 PM,BUT HE'S STILL NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" Natsu was getting really impatient.

"HEY,FLAME-BRAIN! SHUT UP!" Gray suddenly came out of nowhere

"WHO YOU CALLING FLAME-BRAIN,ICE STRIPPER?"

"STUPID FIRE MAGICIAN!"

"SHAVED ICE!"

"REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOR! Shut up or I'll shut you two up!" Erza suddenly came to stop the two.

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE NOT FIGHTING WE'RE UH...PLAYING A GAME." Natsu and Gray lied but Erza already knew they were lying.

" no more shouting." Erza said

"YES MA'AM!"

_"Such a bad liar just like Jellal..."_ She said to herself

"Fro,you know the places where to find Sting right?" Rogue said

"Of course Fro will look for him right?" Frosch said

"Yes." Rogue said

"Ok."

~1 hour later~  
Sting was finally was with Fro.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN EUCLIFFE? WE'VE WAITED SO LONG DARN IT!" Sting was getting on Natsu's nerves.

"SHUT UP!STOP MAKING MY DAY WORSE DARN IT!" Sting said

"*smiles* Anyways,it's night everyone except Natsu should go to my apartment." Lucy smiled

"Where will I sleep?" Natsu asked

"AT YOUR OWN HOUSE! BUT NOT MINE DARN IT." Lucy said

"If they wreck your place-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WECKS MY ROOM NATSU!"Lucy said

"Fine..." Natsu said

"Oh alright...It's a good thing I'm kind Natsu." Lucy said

Natsu hugged Lucy and said..."THANKS LUCY!"

"Alright,lovey-dovey time is over blondie." Sting said

"Hey,don't call me blondie,you're blonde too." Lucy said

"Stop teasing and let's just go already." Rogue said

"Yeah...Let's go." Lucy said

"He lllllllliiikes her..." They said in unison

"SHUT UP!"

"Let's just go.I'm so darn tired..."Sting said

"Alright,alright*smiles*" Lucy said

* * *

**Still fixing the bugs...Anyways,bye:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.I read your reviews and I'm so happy:3  
Shadow Fairy will only have 5 chapters.I'm so sorry if you think this is too short.  
pairing:Sting x Lucy x Rogue(In the end Rogue x Lucy)**

**Shadow Fairy**

**chapter 3:Special feelings**

Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail or its characters.

* * *

They all went to Lucy' prepared the beds,pillows and blankets...

"Here are your beds and Natsu...sleep there.(pointing at the corner of the room)" Lucy said

"Hey,why is my bed located there? Their beds are closer to you but mine is so far away." Natsu became furious

"When your bed is close to mine,you are gonna push off my bed,sleep and pretend like nothing happened." Lucy said

_'Darn she a mindreader? I'll just change my plan then..." _Natsu thought to himself

"*yawns* Sting-kun,Rogue-kun and Natsu-kun." Lucy said before falling asleep.

_'ungh...Who's in my bed?' _Lucy thought so she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't on her bed was on Rogue's bed! And their faces are a few inches away.(approximately 9 inches)  
_'What in the name of-What am I doing here?" _Lucy thought so she stood up saw Natsu sleeping on her bed._'no wonder...'_ Lucy became she sleeps on her bed Natsu will probably just push her away again so she decided to sleep on Rogue' fell sound asleep,Rogue woke up because he too felt something warm._'Who in the name of Fiore is sleeping on my bed?' _Rogue thought when he opened his eyes,he saw a sound asleep Lucy sleeping on his bed._'L-Lucy?' _Rogue stood up and saw Natsu on Lucy's bed._'Since Natsu is the reason Lucy is here,it's payback time...'_ Rogue stood up,grabbed a pen and drew pictures on Natsu's face._'night Lucy...'_ Rogue whispered and before he knew it...He was falling in love.

~The next morning~

"Good morni-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO NATSU'S FACE?" Lucy was laughing so hard,she fell off of Rogue's bed but it was a good thing Sting's fast reflexes saved her.

"T-Thanks Sting.L-L-Let me down now..." Lucy said but Sting still wasn't putting her down

"What if I said that I still want to carry you like this?" Sting said

"W-W-W-W-What d-do you m-m-m-mean?" Lucy blushed so hard but it was a good thing her bangs covered it

Rogue felt jealousy towards them so he quickly grabbed Lucy from Sting because he thinks it's enough.

"Why won't you listen to her for just once?" Rogue gave his death glare

"Sting and Rogue llllllllliiikes her..." Lector said mimicking Happy's tone

"Fro thinks so too." Fro said

"J-Just put me down please." Lucy's blush never left

After Rogue put her down Natsu woke he saw that he was in Lucy's bed he quickly escaped through the window without anyone noticing and they were still arguing...

"So you're saying you like her Rogue?" Sting asked

"What are you talking about?" Rogue was already giving out a dark aura

"Stop it ...stop confusing my feelings." Lucy cried

"We...We're sorry Lucy..." They said

Lucy never spoke a word to them never congratulated them,greeted them not a single guild members were getting worried about their "nakama".Since Sting and Rogue knew the reason,they are the ones who's gonna solve went to Lucy's apartment while Rogue just followed his instincts until he saw was in the park,sitting on a bench,away from walked towards her and sat beside her.

"Lucy,we know that we are the reason why your feelings are like this..." Rogue said

"Whenever you two save or help me I think hey he's so nice or he's so kind I think I like him.I don't really know who I like..." Lucy said

"I...don't know what to say...Y-You like us?" Rogue asked

"I don't know.I still need some more time..." Lucy said

"Will this help?" Rogue leaned closer to her face until their lips met.

Her first kiss.

"Did that answer it?" Rogue asked

"Y-Yes." Lucy blushed so hard

"The entire guild is looking for you Lucy." Rogue took her hand and they left the park.

At last,Lucy's questions were returned to the guild everyone rejoiced because their nakama finally day until drank 10 barrels of beer,Mirajane sang a little song,Gajeel sang his "special" song,Levy was talking to her best friend,Natsu and Lissana said to Lucy that he and Lissana were a couple and last but not least,Rogue confessed about his special feelings for was night already and they were tired from partying so Rogue and Lucy went is where he confessed.

"Thanks for everything ...Ever since you helped us I was starting to like you every single a day without seeing your face was a bad day for me and,underneath this starry sky,I want to tell you that...I like you...Like as in love." Rogue said

"You never know how long I have waited for someone to say that...I like you too Rogue." Lucy smiled

.

.

To be continued(Oh and by the way,when Rogue fell in love 2 months after there little sleepover.)

* * *

**Altrilast13:**Hurry up with your fanfic.I'm looking forward to it:3  
**Sorry(1000x) If this was extremely short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For Sting x Lucy fans out there!This chapter is for YOU!**

**Shadow Fairy**

**chapter 4:Who will you choose?(part 1)  
pairing:Sting x Lucy**

* * *

After the confession,Rogue decided to stay and help tidy the guild while Lucy left and went was in front of her door when she saw a note:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Lucy,

Yes this was from me,Sting.I decided to leave your place and try finding a place for myself.I wanted to pay for everything so I earned money and left it on the bye and take care of Rogue and Lucy Heartfilia

From Sting.(why did I write my name?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy crumpled the paper and tossed it she tossed it away she ran outside and started looking for searched and never rested,ate,slept or bathe!All her focus was on of course,went looking for then saw the note in the trash he saw the note,Rogue knew where to was actually something hidden never noticed that there was a piece of paper covering the "leave your place and try finding a place for myself." When Rogue removed that part this is what it said:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Lucy,

Yes this was from me,Sting.I left this place because I saw something I shouldn't have seen,I decided to go back to my old home.I wanted to pay for everything so I earned money and left it on the table. Good bye and take care of Rogue and Lucy Heartfilia...

LAFrom Sting.(why did I write my name?)

"Baka...So you decided to run away from the fight? DON'T BE A COWARD!" Rogue ran as fast as he first he needs to find he found Lucy,he grabbed her arm and quickly ran as fast as he couldn't keep up so he told Rogue to slow down but instead of slowing down,he carried Lucy bridal style and ran even was touched and frightened at the same was touched because Rogue's doing all of this all for his she was frightened because Rogue's going too fast!But she needs to be brave..After 6 long hours of running the dragon slayer was exhausted while the stellar spirit mage was screaming her lungs out because of explained to Lucy why they need to hurry...

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

"..." Rogue said

"What is it?" She asked

"...This day is the worst day each year..." He said

"B-But why?" She asked

"*sigh*...I'll tell you." He said

_**~FLASHBACK!~(Rogue's POV)**_

_****Me and Sting were happily playing in the garden right next to our parents,since we were done with ran and ran and played like there's no was the happiest day in our lives when suddenly,a few years passed..._

_"We want to be true dragon slayers right?" Sting asked_

_"Of course!" I said_

_"Let's kill our parents...That will make us **TRUE **dragon slayers..." He said_

_"But...They're our ones who taught us." I said_

_"Dragon Slayers...Why do you think they were called that?" My blonde friend asked_

_"Because they kill dragons?" I guessed_

_"EXACTLY! That is the reason why we should kill them..." he said_

_"...But-...Alright." I finally gave in_

_The happiest day of our lives...After a few years...It became the worst,most regretted day ever..._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**  
_

_****_"Oh...So what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"We told ourselves that in 13 years,we will sacrifise our own lives to repay our sins..." Rogue said

"We...We gotta stop him!" She shouted

They quickly barged in but...They were already late(approximately 2 hours late)...But there was hope,Lucy found a book of healing magic and a part of it was "how to revive".She grabbed the book and took out her reading glasses(the ones that make you read real fast).After a few minutes...

"Healing magic:Revive" Lucy casted a spell

In an instant...Sting opened his eyes,blinked two times and stared at his then saw Lucy holding the book and his eyes couldn't believe that Lucy found that book...It was a book given by their dragon parents...

"Lucy? Rogue?" Sting rubbed his eyes

"Hi..." Rogue said

"Hi Lu-" Sting was suddenly stopped when Lucy hugged her tightly

"Don't you dare leave us again..." Lucy's tears started falling on Sting's hugged her too and said...

"Of course I won't Lucy..."

"I'll be going now.I'm exhausted because a certain someone made me carry her..." Rogue said

"Sorry...And don't worry,we'll stay and clean the house." She said

Sting and Lucy started cleaning after Rogue left and an akward silence filled the Sting spoke and said...

"Thanks Lucy...For everything." He said and without Lucy noticing,he was walking closer to her...

"No need to thank me." She said

"But...You were the reason why I was revived..." he said,still walking slowly towards her

"The book was just on top of a table..."She said

"No...If it wasn't you who casted the spell I would still be dead by magic only works when the person you will revive loves the caster." he said and now they were a feet apart

"W-W-W-What?" Lucy's blush could rival Erza's hair

"You didn't know? I thought you read the book..." he said still walking towards her

"I did but...that part I didn't know and...Y-You **LOVE **me?" she said while blushing

"Of course I do..." he said

"I won't believe it until I see it..." she crossed her arms

"Really?" he smirked

"Well seeing is belie-" she suddenly stopped when she saw Sting kissing her...

_'Oh my gosh...He knows how to kiss!It's...It's amazing.I don't want this to end...' _Lucy thought

They suddenly parted...

"There...Now do you believe me?" He said

Lucy was blushing so hard she forgot to answer

"I'll take that as a yes...Come one blondie let's go house is all cleaned..." he said

.

.

.

_'Who will I really choose?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Sorry for the super late is the reason,blame it!**

**Oh and I hope the StiLu fans will read this X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been creating stories and I still have problems...There will be a sequel:P(and a funny thing in the beggining XD)**

**Shadow Fairy  
LAST CHAPTER:Who will you choose?(part 2)  
**

* * *

_**~Extra~(this isn't the real REAL story:scroll down:P)  
**_So the two of them went outside and since walking would take hours,Sting copied Rogue's ,yet again screaming,held tightly onto Sting.

**~6 hours later~**

Rogue was sitting on Lucy's chair,reading a story of the book he was reading was about a two boys,falling in love for the same girl...And because of that,it ruined their friendship.(Shadow Fairy :P)

"What are you reading?" Lucy asked

"... Lucy.I'm reading a novel by Fairy Tail's biggest fan.And the story is really interesting...The title is Shadow Fairy." Rogue said

"I just bought that book.I already finished it...(And the story of the book is exactly the same as what's happening to me right now.)" Lucy said

"What happened in the end?" Rogue asked

"Well...the two boys made the girl choose who she will pick in the end."

"And then?" Sting asked

"Read and find out :3"

* * *

_**~Real Story~**_

"Hey Lucy...Do you wanna come with us at the Magnolia garden of flowers,tonight?" Rogue asked

"Why? And why tonight?" Lucy asked

"...That's our little secret..." He said

"Fine." She smiled

**~9 hours later~**

Lucy went to the garden while waiting for wears a dark blue dress with a few glitters for them,one of the paths suddenly lit were shining and Lucy saw flowers of all was completely fascinated and walked towards the path and before she knew it,she was walking towards an arch of arch was filled with roses of all were red,white,blue and many admired the beauty of it and walked then saw Sting and Rogue standing in front of and Rogue were wearing a black tuxedo with a color of Sting's rose was white while Rogue's was red.

"Welcome princess." They said

"W-What is this?" Lucy asked

"It's time we know who you really like princess." Rogue answered

"Who I really like?" She asked

" we already confessed,it's time for YOU to confess princess." Sting said

"Go to the person you like the most." they said

Lucy couldn't BOTH liked them but she really needs to pick she walked to the right:Rogue.

"I accept your decision princess.I lost..." Sting said then left

"Well princess...I love you too.I'll always be your prince." Rogue said

And they kissed inside the garden beneath the starry sky.

**THE END  
**

* * *

**Wait for the 's a Sting x** **Lucy :P  
****I REALLY think I should give Sting a for reading:3**


End file.
